Lover's Leisure
by Pancake Pet
Summary: In which Luke plans a romantic day for Percy, only to find that a certain son of Poseidon is too lazy to get out of bed. Luckily, they improvise and don't let the day go to waste. Another Luke\Percy. Slash, of course.


**Author:** Pancake Pet

**Pairing(s)**: Luke\Percy

**Rating:** NC-17/MA

**Disclaimer:** _No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**Warning(s):** swearing, somewhat non-descriptive sex, accidental voyeurism.

**Word Count:** 1,500+

**Author's Notes:** _Alright, alright, I haven't posted anything in a while—I'm beginning to slump into depression, as Mother's day has passed and I feel horribly unappreciated by my family—so, in an attempt to appease all my friends on the net, or otherwise, I'm uploading a bunch of WIPs that I should've finished ages ago, but never got around to doing so. This little gem, I started writing this for a Valentine's Day contest… which ended MONTHS ago… and the theme was "Lazy"—I sure was feeling lazy, when I wrote this—and, the story had to be at least 900 words long. I must say, if I hadn't given up half-way through writing, I would have been a little proud to enter this into the competition._

_Oh, also, as a note. I started reading PJ&O: The Lightning Thief, and I'm thinking about doing a slash-revision of the entire book series... how does that sound? I think it would be epic! :D  
_

* * *

"Wake up, Perce. I have something to show you..." Luke cooed into his boyfriend's ear, as he sat perched on the edge of his bed. His hands working in several soothing motions along Percy's back. The tensed muscles there relaxed under his gentle ministrations, and goosebumps broke out across the younger demi-god's skin, when Luke trailed his fingers down the ever-present ridges of Percy's spine. Moving his hands out of Percy's shirt, Luke continued to caress his boyfriend's back; his fingers dancing atop his the swell of Percy's shoulder-blades, as the blonde tried to rouse the younger teen from his slumber.

He was used to Percy sleeping well into the afternoon, but _this was ridiculous!_ It was almost dinnertime, and if he didn't get the teen up soon, they would miss the opportunity to go paddling on the lake; which, may Luke say, was not his favorite activity by a long shot; but, since he had promised Annabeth that he would finally treat Percy like a real boyfriend, and do something special for him on Valentine's day—lest she keelhaul him—he had no other non-violent options.

So, here he was, taking precious time out of his day to wake up his sleeping (more like _dead_) boyfriend, so he could take him out on a romantic canoe-ride. 'Cause, you know that's what all guys do to impress their sweethearts..._ in romance novels and Soap Operas_.

Gods, it must have been so much easier back in the time when it was still socially expectable to just whack someone over the head with a club, and proclaim them as yours'.

As his fingertips traced out random patterns on Percy's shoulders, and as he cooed encouragements for the ravenette to awaken; Luke found his resolve to be crumbling. He really didn't feel up to doing anything outside—especially, not after Mr. D decided to be a twat, and let a whole-fucking-bunch of giant mosquitoes into camp—why not follow his boyfriend's lead, and take a little R&R time for himself?

Sighing heavily, Luke poised himself to lie beside Percy on his modestly-sized bed. The blonde moved around restlessly for a few moments, before settling on his side, propped up on one elbow, legs crossed at the ankle, whilst his other hand continued its lazy massage on the teen's back. His head lolled onto his shoulder, suddenly heavy from fatigue, as he stared at the sleeping half-blood. "Percy, you're killing me, babe... I had a whole day planned—and, shit, I was actually kinda excited for it—but, now, I'd rather tell the rest of the daylight to fuck off, and go to sleep."

The once-motionless ravenette seemed to have spurred to life, at hearing Luke mention staying in bed—and, before the blonde knew it, his hand on Percy's shoulder was being guided up the teen's shirt again, as Percy turned onto his stomach and smiled up at him with bleary sea green eyes. "Then stay..." He drawled sweetly; lethargy and amusement bleeding through his steady tone of voice. "...we're not expected to be up and doing anything—it's Saturday..." twining their fingers together over his heart, Percy reached his other hand out and captured Luke's chin in his palm. Caressing the blonde's jawline, Percy pulled him down slowly for a loving kiss, "Trust me, Luke, _this—_whatever we have between us—will so much better; if we aren't planning on making it anything it's not."

Luke couldn't agree more, as he pulled back from the sweet kiss, and repositioned himself over Percy; so, he could plant a stabilizing hand by the teen's head and kiss him more deeply, and at a better angle, as well. Pressing their lips together, once more, Luke flicked his tongue out and gave Percy's bottom lip a long, languorous lick before he slipped the pink appendage between his boyfriend's slack mouth.

There was heat—dizzying, intoxicating warmth... and, a taste that was uniquely Percy; like gourmet sweetness—so much of it; _almost too much of it_. Luke could honestly see himself dying, trying to pinpoint every little flavor hidden within each crevice and nook of Percy's hot mouth; but, the blonde knew, for a fact, that was not the way he wanted to go... well, okay, he'd make the exception; if it were a different appendage of his seethed within this almost unbearable heat.

Percy's fingers twined in the light blonde hair curled at the nape of Luke's neck, as he let the older teen massage his tongue into submission, before seizing control of his mouth. He loved this... this... _thing _between them.

It wasn't one of those 'no-strings-attached' deals—because, they had been best friends before they ended up in each other's' beds—so, they didn't have to adhere to that shitty, _'you can't care about one another'_ rule. And better yet, they weren't actually dating either, so things didn't get all complicated in the '_who-treats-who-out'_ department, and not to mention that they didn't put as much thought forward, when it came to preserving each other _feelings_. In short; they were fuck-buddies, and _Gods_, it was as perfect as things could get. _Why didn't he get into this sooner?_

Percy moaned, as Luke released his mouth and began trailing hot kisses across his jawline and bared throat. The son of Hermes actually bit hard into his shoulder, his teeth almost breaking the skin there, and the ravenette literally shrieked aloud in pleasure-pain.

Neither of them bothered to try and muffle the sounds of their coupling; Luke's only attempts at quieting himself were to bite into Percy's pillow—which only worked for so long, as eventually, the pillow flopped off the bed, in a bid for freedom. On the other hand, the son of Poseidon took up nipping and suckling at Luke's neck and shoulder to return the hickeys the other teen had surely left on him.

As Luke thrusts hard and deep into Percy for the last handfuls of times, both of them were deaf to the gasp of shock let out by Nico Di Angelo, as the thunderstruck son of Hades picked himself off the floor; after having dropped into the room almost out of thin air. _Damn his shoddy teleportation skills_…! It wasn't until Nico was legging out of Percy's cabin, like he was on fire—the poor kid never once looking back on the scene he shouldn't have ever witnessed—was his presence acknowledged by the rutting duo.

"_Ah... _Ah, fuck... Percy, please tell me that little freak didn't just—"

The son of Poseidon laughed a breathy, wholehearted laugh—because, that was really all he could do, at the moment, other than moan and writhe—before he came between his chest and Luke's. The ravenette's mind shutting down momentarily, as he made the fetal mistake of trying to process thought in the middle of the gut-wrenching tempest that had been affectionately named _Orgasm_.

Luke followed sometime after, and rolled off of him. As the two basked in the afterglow, Percy finally began to speak on a thought that began flitting in his mind, "_Hey, Luke..._"

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed exhaustedly, as he turned onto his stomach, and peeked up at his younger lover over his folded arms. His eyes looked so blue—like sapphires, or something else poetic—and, Percy actually felt like he'd taken a blow to the stomach by a really, really angry Minos; his breath had lodged in his lungs quickly and painfully.

Swallowing hard to keep his heart from lodging in his throat, Percy turned onto his side slowly to keep from agitating anything, and nuzzled his cheek into his mattress embarrassedly. _"_Uh... I—" _love you..._ "—think you should go catch up to him, before he tells everyone what he saw."... _I don't really care if he does... I want everyone to know you're taken..._

Luke looked at Percy—just stared—for a while, as if he was doing some deep thinking... _or, had just went brain-dead..._ before he yawned and turned his head away, settling into a comfortable sleeping position. "Hm... I don't think I will... I waited up all morning for you, and now I'm tired—ouch, _fuck_!" Luke interrupted himself with a cry of pain, when Percy kicked him sharply in the side, causing him to tumble off the side of the bed. He hit the floor with a loud thud, and a string of curses, _"what the fuck was that for!"_

Percy didn't answer; instead, he pulled himself out of bed, despite feeling exhausted and somewhat sore, and slipped his pants back on. Once he finished redressing, the son of Poseidon was back under the covers again, "At least... at the very least, go check on him. I'll still be here, when you get back."

Luke grumbled, picking himself off the floor with a scowl, as he too pulled his clothes back on. "Damned kid..." Heading towards the door, the son of Hermes looked hotly over his shoulder, "When I get back, you'd better have your skinny ass in gear—we're going out to the lake."

Percy frowned, as he watched Luke disappear into the fading sunlight that filtered in through the half-ajar door. _He really didn't feel like getting out of bed... gods, he was regretting kicking Luke out, already._

**End.**_  
_


End file.
